theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Justice League
Ben Affleck, Ezra Miller, Gal Gadot, Ray Fisher and Jason Momoa at the 2017 San Diego Comic-Con International. * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman: A wealthy socialite, and the owner of Wayne Enterprises. He dedicates himself to protecting Gotham City from its criminal underworld as a highly trained, masked vigilanteequipped with various tools and weapons. Affleck noted on how the film gave him an opportunity to reinvent Batman and portray a more classic take on the character. He described that in the film, audiences will see Batman as more heroic, and more of a leader. "Batman is by nature, while not necessarily anti-social, pretty private, pretty a loner," Affleck says. "And then in this movie he’s thrust into the role of having to not only work with people, but bring them together and convince them to come in and try to… somehow with Wonder Woman hold all that community effort together. That was a really interesting thing to play for me, and it also does take us to a more traditional role for Batman in the Justice League comics, and his role with the Justice League versus the sort of less typical version we saw in Batman v Superman, where he was blinded by rage and wanted to take on Superman."1011 * Henry Cavill as Clark Kent / Superman: A member of, and inspiration for, the Justice League. He is a Kryptonian survivor, and a journalist for the Daily Planet''based in Metropolis. In ''Justice League, Superman was portrayed as more optimistic and hopeful. The character was intentionally excluded from all Justice League marketing materials to emphasize his death as depicted on Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice.12 * Gal Gadot as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman: An antiquities dealer, acquaintance of Wayne, and an immortal Amazonian warrior, who is the crown princess of Themyscira and daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus. She is endowed with metahuman attributes and abilities inherited from her parents. * Ezra Miller as Barry Allen / The Flash: A Central City University student, who can move at superhuman speeds with his ability to tap into the Speed Force. * Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry / Aquaman: The heir to the throne of the undersea nation of Atlantis.13 His metahuman aquatic abilities and physical attributes originate from his Atlantean physiology. Momoa was cast as Arthur Curry / Aquaman in October 2014 and has a cameo role in Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice.1415 Momoa stated that the Justice League film would be released first, before the release of the solo Aquaman film, which may be about the hero's origin story.16 * Ray Fisher as Victor Stone / Cyborg: A former college athlete who, after being cybernetically reconstructed after a nearly fatal car accident, is turned into a techno-organic being enhanced by reactive, adaptive biomimetic alien technology. His enhancements include the abilities of flight, variable weaponry and technopathy. Fisher portrays the character through the use of motion capture for the cybernetic portion of his body.17 Fisher was cast as Cyborg in April 2014 and made a cameo in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice.1819 * Amy Adams as Lois Lane: An undaunted and compassionate award-winning journalist for the Daily Planet and the love interest for Kent.20 Adams confirmed that she would reprise her role as Lois Lane in Justice League and its untitled sequel.2122 * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth: Wayne's butler, chief of security, and trusted confidant.23 * Diane Lane as Martha Kent: Kent's adoptive mother.202425 * Connie Nielsen as Hippolyta: Diana's mother and Queen of the Amazons.20 * J. K. Simmons as James Gordon: The Commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department, and close ally of Batman.20 * Ciarán Hinds as the voice of Steppenwolf: An alien military officer from Apokolips who leads an army of Parademons and is searching for the three Mother Boxes held on Earth. The character is described as "old, tired" and trying to find a way to escape his role of servitude under Darkseid.26 Hinds portrayed the villain through use of motion capture and received some advice in the process from Liam Neeson, who had recently done similar work in A Monster Calls.27 After the release of the film, Hinds was reportedly unhappy with the final cut of the film, which trimmed down the backstory and characterization of Steppenwolf.28 The Olympian Old Gods Zeus, Ares and Artemis are portrayed by fitness model Sergi Constance, stuntman Nick McKinless, and MMA fighter Aurore Lauzeral, respectively.2930 All three were required to reach a specific degree of physicality, with Snyder instructing McKinless to sport "veins like worms and paper thin skin". In the finished film, McKinless' face was replaced with David Thewlis's face, and Thewlis received the credit as Ares.29 Robin Wright reprises her role as Antiope during a flashback sequence. Amber Heard portrays the Atlantean Mera.313220 During a scene depicting Steppenwolf's first invasion of Earth, Julian Lewis Jones appears as an ancient king of men, while Francis Magee portrays an ancient king of Atlantis.3334 Joe Morton reprises his role as Silas Stone, Victor Stone's father and S.T.A.R. Labs' head while Billy Crudupappears, uncredited, as Henry Allen, Barry Allen's father. Joe Manganiello and Jesse Eisenberg appear uncredited in a post-credits scene as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke and Lex Luthor, respectively.353637 Michael McElhatton appears as the leader of a group of terrorists who clash with Wonder Woman early in the film,38 while Holt McCallany makes an uncredited appearance as a burglar.39 Marc McClure, who portrayed Jimmy Olsen in the Christopher Reeve Superman film series, has a cameo as a police officer.40 An unidentified Green Lantern appears at the beginning of the film, created by use of CGI and embodied by an uncredited actor. Willem Dafoe and Kiersey Clemons filmed scenes as Nuidis Vulko and Iris West, although their roles were cut from the final film. Both actors are signed for multiple films and set to appear in the future installments of the franchise.4142 Dafoe is set to appear in Aquaman and it was reported in November 2017 that the studio wanted to recast Clemons in a different role. Laurence Fishburne, who portrays Perry White in the DC Extended Universe (DCEU), said he declined to reprise his role in the film due to scheduling conflicts.43 Early in production, a scene depicting Green Lanterns Kilowog and Tomar-Re visiting Batman was filmed as another post-credits scene, further teasing the upcoming Green Lantern Corps, but the scene was later scrapped.44 In March 2016, producer Charles Roven said that Green Lantern would not appear in any film before Justice League Part Two, and stated that they "could put Green Lantern in some introduction in Justice League 2, or barring that, a movie after." Category:Comic characters Category:Superheroes Category:Organization Category:DC characters Category:Heroes Category:Movie characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Iconic characters